


Lovers with Benefits

by amorlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorlouis/pseuds/amorlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Tomlinson hates Mr Styles... just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After finding out that Ms. Ghane was technically a fugitive, she was no longer principal of Cenral High School and the students and staff are happier than ever—well a few aren't considering the fact that many students got away with foolish pranks because of her. School was canceled for a few days in order for the police to look around the school, finding a few things that could potentially make the young woman go to jail for a very long time. When the police came to get her, she began running around on the rooftop of the school, screaming incoherent words and a bunch of curse words that were defenitely heard, the footage of her doing this was immediately uploaded to any social media and Central High School was the the main subject for weeks.

Now, it was a Saturday morning in July, only two more months for the new year to start, and every staff had a meeting with the new principal who was supposedly one of the best out there who actually left some rich school out in London to come to this one, and Louis Tomlinson, guidance counselor for Central High School, knew this new principal was going to quit easily.

"A new principal, this should be fun," Louis told his friends and former staff members, Zayn and Niall.

Zayn nodded, "I bet it's another crazy woman who'll make the school be on every news channel once again, Ms. Ghane gave us a bad rep already." The boys and a few others who were listening murmured and nodded in agreement to Zayn's comment.

You see, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik and Niall Horan were the "cool teachers," as the students would say, (students don't really feel like calling Louis their guidance counselor because it's "too much work" which Louis was okay with), they would always be the ones to crack jokes. Well, Louis was the one who got his friends to do so, he was more of the rebel. No, he wasn't immature when it came to actual counseling, yes, he is when the opportunity to feel young again is there. And those opportunities were usually there when he makes fun of his friends and when he goes out with them for a couple of drinks, in which he never seemed to stay on the mature side.

Niall sighed loudly and looked at the watch on his wrist, "Where is she anyways? I didn't wake up this early for her to come this damn late."

The door swung open suddenly, causing it to crash into a chair, letting it fall to the floor, and everyone turned to face the person who made the sloppy entrance. Louis and—he had a feeling everyone else did too—had their eyebrows raised high at the guy in front of him. He had curly hair, green eyes, a simple black t-shirt with tight jeans and dress shoes, he looked like he was completely lost. The guy walked over to the front of the room to face everyone and cleared his throat, "Hello, my name is Harry Styles and I'm the new principal." He flashed a smile, a dimple forming on one of his cheeks, and practically all the women in the room swooned over him already.

Louis could defenitely tell that this guy—Harry, was younger than him, he also noticed a tattoo on his arm as well. "Oh God, another fugitive is going to run this school," Louis whispered to his friends, causing them to chuckle.

"Aha!" Harry's voice boomed in the room, he was pointing at Louis with a smirk, "No, I am not a fugitive, but I thank you for already giving me the idea that you're the jokester, huh?"

Louis puckered his lips and shrugged, "I mean, you're dressed pretty casual, aren't you supposed to be wearing a tie or something? Or is this all a trick and you're not actually the principal, _huh_?" He finished, mimicking Harry's last word in the same voice. The staff looked back and forth at the two, wide eyed, while Zayn and Niall tried holding back their smiles.

Harry smiled at him, which made Louis a little mad, "What's your name, sir?"

Louis crossed his arms in front of him, "Louis. Louis Tomlinson, I'm the guidance counselor."

Harry looked down at a paper in his hand that Louis could have sworn wasn't there a few seconds ago and nodded, "Well, Mr. Tomlinson, I wouldn't be making any more jokes unless you'd like to get fired." Louis opened and closed his mouth in defeat, he needed this job, and huffed when he noticed Harry pull another smile and saw everyone look at him with an amused face.

Harry began talking about all of his scholarships to the universities he's been to, all of his teaching and discipline records and certificates, and began asking everyone for their name and the position as staff they worked in. Zayn, the suck up that he is, proudly and respectively told the new principal his role as the English teacher for the upperclassmen making Harry compliment him. When it was Niall's turn to speak he was falling asleep behind Zayn, causing Harry to shake his head with a smile, Niall eventually woke up after Louis kicked him in the shin under the table telling Harry his job as the Physics teacher for the upperclassmen as well.

Harry looked around the room with furrowed eyebrows, "We don't have a gym teacher?"

Louis held his index finger up, "We had to take away gym because we couldn't afford it," he shook his finger, "Don't think you can afford it either, can't even afford a simple tie," Louis muttered the last part to Zayn and Niall.

Harry smiled sarcastically, his eyes squinting at the older male, "Alright then, I won't get one." Louis could feel the lie coming out of his mouth, they stared at eachother with squinted eyes for what felt like hours until Harry decided to pull away. Louis liked winning. After everyone went around saying their names—which really annoyed Louis because they weren't kids—Harry clasped his hands together and smiled wide at all of them.

"Alright, I'll see you all on Monday, September third, I'll be walking around checking on you guys that day," he rolled up the papers in his hand and pointed at the door, "You may all leave now, have a nice day."

Half of the staff mumbled goodbyes at him and half of them left quickly, probably to continue sleeping, one of them were Niall, in fact. Zayn and Louis laughed at Niall's quick leap out of the building with a rushed 'good bye' and crashing into a few of the lunch ladies.

Zayn put an arm around Louis' shoulder, "Let's go get some breakfast, I didn't eat."

Louis nodded, "Sure mate, I'm actually hungry my-" he stopped talking when he heard a raspy cough behind them that was rather loud.

They turned around to find Harry watching them with a smile, he pointed at Louis with his papers, "Can I speak with you, for a second."

Louis looked up at Zayn. "I'll be outside," Zayn told him, taking his arm off of Louis and walking out, making Louis and Harry be the only ones in the room.

Harry took two steps towards Louis, "Now, I don't know what your problem is, but your first impression is really making you on my bad side, and you don't want that."

Louis rolled his eyes, "You don't intimidate me, just because you're the new boss doesn't mean I have to like you." He never got along with any of his bosses from his past jobs, he wasn't sure if he got along with Ms. Ghane because she was practically psycho, who knew when she was happy or mad.

Harry smiled, he smiled a lot, "That's okay, you don't have to, but that's your fault if something bad happens to you."

Louis faked a smile, "Yeah, you seriously don't sound like a fugitive now, do you?" He walked towards the door, waving his hand around.

Harry chuckled, "Okay Mr. Tomlinson, we'll see about that." Louis felt a shiver when he said that but continued opening the door, "By the way, I won't wear a tie if I don't want to!" Harry told him right after Louis slipped out of the room. Louis shook his head with a small smile. This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

 

"Thanks for giving me a ride Zayn, my car has been all kinds of fucked up," Louis pouted as Zayn drove away from Louis' place and out to the streets. It was their first day of a new school year and having a new principle, who Louis dislikes already. As sarcastic as he is himself, Harry's sarcasam seems to beat and annoy him a lot, and he doesn't think he can handle the torture.

"No problem bro. You excited about Harry being the new principal?" Zayn asked him even though he pretty much knew the answer. He looked over at Louis while stopping at a stop sign and noticed Louis' annoyed face and chuckled, "Jesus, I'm kidding," he turned to another street, "But you have to admit he's kind of cute, not my type though."

Louis shrugged and nodded in agreement at that, the lad was pretty handsome to be honest. You see, Louis Tomlinson knew he liked boys the day he got into his football team in highschool. No, he didn't fuck a boy in the locker room, instead, some girl he thought he had a major crush on decided to visit him in the locker room and have some serious snogging session with him and Louis just couldn't feel the spark. He then went to this party and some boy who Louis would have never guessed liked men, fucked him in some closet and he defenitely felt that spark and a few hours of pain as well, but he didn't mind, he loved and still loves it. When he decided to work at Central High, he met Zayn and Niall, when they got drunk one night, Zayn and him made out causing Niall to record them while laughing. They found out that they were both in fact gay, but that kiss meant nothing and they were bestfriends since then, including Niall.

Louis sighed, "Hopefully he'll forget about the small banter we pretty much had and won't make my life miserable." 

 -

"Well, hello Mr. Tomlinson, don't think I forgot about your attitude that day, you're still on my list," Harry told Louis with a wide grin once he went to the main office to check himself in. Louis rolled his eyes at him and checked out his outfit, what kind of principal wears such casual clothing? Was he even allowed to wear such fitted pants like that? Harry snapped his fingers making Louis jump a bit, "I mean, I know I look good, but I think it's time for you to head to your office, Mr. Tomlinson."

Louis' face was hot with embarassment and anger, "I wasn't checking you out, trust me." He walked out after grabbing his mail and headed towards his office. He smiled when entering and closing his door behind him, it was good to be back. He settled his bag and jumper down on the floor next to his desk and sighed, sliding down on his comfortable chair. There was a knock on the door, "Come in."

In came the secretary from the main office with an envelope in her hand, "I forgot to tell you that a parent sent this in, the kid's name is George Alvarez, they said it was important."

Louis took the envelope from her, "Thank you Eleanor," she smiled and stood put. Louis was tearing the envelope open until he looked up, "Um, Eleanor- what's wrong?"

Her mouth opened and closed and reopened again, "Don't let that new principal fool ya', I did a background check on him, you should too." She picked her falling glasses up with her index finger and waved goodbye.

Louis chuckled and kept what she told him as a mental note as he pulled out the paper that was in the envelope. It was a typed letter from George's mother, Jane, and it was pretty nasty. Louis began reading it to himself, "'Dear Mr. Tomlinson, I have decided to warn you that my son George Alvarez is going through some confusing times. He just recently decided to come out to me as a homosexual and I really cannot accept that. As a guidance counselor for young kids, who are much easier to be fooled nowadays, I was hoping you would keep an eye on my son and make sure he talks to girls and join the football team so he can act like a man. I also would like to say-'" Louis crumbled up the letter and threw it in the trash beside him, he was furious. Not only did the parent seem like Louis' job was a joke, she didn't accept his son for who he was and that just wasn't right in any way.

He grabbed the packet he had in his mail of every student's schedule and looked up George's name, he was an eleventh grader and was very new to the school. And Louis was just hoping that this kid wouldn't have such a tough time hiding who he was, and if he did, they were in need of some talking. He sat there in silence, thinking until his door swung open and closed and in came a panting and sweaty Zayn, who still looked good which made Louis envious.

"Woah! What's up?" Louis asked when he saw Zayn smiling like an idiot and resting his head on the wall.

"Harry was lying, he did get a new Gym teacher and he's fucking beautiful Lou, I think I'm in love," Zayn told him. "I asked if he'd like to hang with me, you and Niall during lunch in my classroom like always and he said yes."

Louis laughed at how Zayn's smile turned into a pout, "What's wrong now? And what's his name?"

Zayn answered while his pout was still formed on his lips, "His name is Liam Payne, nice name right? And what do you mean what's wrong? I'm not sure if the hunk is gay!"

Louis immediately hushed him because he was beginning to get a little too excited, "Calm down! Look," he picked the crumbled letter up from the trashcan, "I'm going to show this to you guys, and it involves Liam actually since he might be the footbal coach or something, so let's just see what his initial reaction is to this."

Zayn made an attempt to grab the paper but Louis pulled his arm back and tsk'd at him, "No, I will read it during lunch you idiot," he put the paper in his pocket, "Now don't you have a class right now? Students could be starting a riot right now and you wouldn't know."

Zayn stood up quickly, "Oh shit! Gotta go man, see you in a few!" He patted Louis' hair, deflating it a bit and zoomed out of his office.

 -

 "'...sincerely Jane'," Louis finished up the horrid letter to his mates and new friend, Liam. Zayn was right, he was handsome, and defenitely Zayn's type. He was actually pretty cool and got along with Niall and Louis right away, the tight t-shirt and sweatpants, and nice buzz cut made him look young and Zayn was practically drooling as he sat right next to him.

"What a bitch!" Niall mumbled loudly through a bite of his sandwich. The door to the room they were in swung open and all four of them looked up to find Harry with a smug look on his face.

"I'm guessing there are two teacher lounges? What are you guys doing in here?" Harry questioned closing the door behind him with his feet since he was holding a bag and a soda in his hand.

Louis looked around and took one of Liam's chips and chewed, "I don't know... maybe eating? We don't eat at the lounge so we decided to make Zayn's room our place to eat."

Harry's face kind of twitched at Louis' response and then smiled, "Fine, I guess I'll join..." He sat down next to Louis, who began moving away from him with a frown on his face. "Mr. Payne! I see you met some friends! And what a nice choice of friends you made, huh?" Zayn and Niall looked offended and continued eating their food while Louis looked at Harry with an unpleasant face and kept scooting away from him.

Liam smiled, "Yeah, Zayn invited me here. I like the students too, they're good kids."

Harry nodded and looked up at Niall, "So tell me, why did you swear so loudly that made me enter this room?" He began taking out a sandwich and Doritos from his bag, Louis cringed, he likes the normal kind.

Niall grabbed the letter from Louis' hand and tossed it to Harry before Louis can take a hold of it, "There's a new student named George Alvarez and his mom sent Louis this rude letter." Harry looked up at Niall then to the paper and began to read it as the rest of them ate silently. Louis could lose his job if Harry knew he was sharing such information, so he kept eating his food and almost his fingers from being so nervous.

Harry looked up at Louis and huffed, "Is this real? This is not motherly of her to do."

Louis' eyebrows rose up at Harry's change of voice, it was no longer commanding, "Um, Liam, what do you think about this?" Louis asked hoping he can make Harry stop talking and find out if Liam wasn't a homophobe for Zayn's sake. 

"I'm angry and a bit offended!" Harry spoke instead, all eyes trained on Louis and he looked up as surprised as the rest and folded up the paper, placing it in front of Louis. "I mean- Louis you had no right to show this to your friends, this is supposed to be private!" Harry's aggressive voice came back again but Louis could still see the way Harry's eyes said different.

Louis held up both his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, just needed some help."

Harry scoffed, "Help? What kind of guidance counselor needs help? Aren't you supposed to give it?" Louis looked over at Zayn who knew all Louis wanted to do was help him with Liam and shook his head quietly at Harry who was yelling at his best mate.

Louis took the letter and shoved it in his pocket, "How are you going to tell me how I do my job? This is a serious matter and you're blaming me?!"

Harry crossed his arms in front of him, "Because I can, I'm your boss and I have the right to do so."

Louis brought his arms to the air and back down to his sides in annoyance, "What the hell? You're taking a little too much advantage, it's your first day! How about you actually look and see before you speak, I know how to do my job, and I'm pretty sure you don't." He grabbed his food and stood up, not making any eye contact with Harry. He opened the door and looked back at Liam, "Anyways, Liam. I would like you to convince George to be on the football team, I'll explain later, and please don't bring up the letter to the poor kid, he doesn't deserve any hate like the hate that I'm receiving right now," he looked at Harry who had the same anonoyed face that he had on his face, "Goodbye, I'll be in my office, Zayn, just tell me when you're leaving when school's over so you can give me a ride, okay?" He slammed the door behind him, leaving the four boys awkwardly behind in silence.

Niall coughed, "So, that was quite a show." Zayn groaned and threw a piece of lettuce at him to shut him up. Zayn, Niall and Liam looked over at Harry, he continued chewing aggressively with a blank stare.

He noticed they were looking and snapped his fingers, "What? Get out of here and go to your classes!" The three of them tripped over everything their feet touched and scrambled out of the room not wanting to deal with Harry's attitude and they were defenitely not brave enough like Louis to do so either. Louis sure was brave.

* * *

 

Louis had already experienced many students come into his office the past weeks, nothing serious thankfully, but he was still doing his job and he knew damn well he did it right no matter what Harry told him. His mind was still on that kid, George, not only has he asked his amazing friends to keep an eye on him during classes, Louis himself would peer through some classroom windows at the boy. He was now looking inside George's Spanish class with a frown because the kid wasn't there, he's always in school. He tucked his hands in his pants' front pockets and turned around to find George in front of him, Louis jumped back a bit.

"Why are you following me?" George asked, tough persona that Louis knew was all a cover up.

But Louis actually felt nervous, he made eye contact with the boy a few times, "Um- I'm Mr. Tomlinson, the guidance counselor," he brought out a hand for the boy to shake but George denied it.

"I know. My mom keeps asking about you for some crazy reason, wait. Are you two like- are you two hooking up?"

Louis laughed and put an arm around the kid's shoulder who was almost the same height as him, damn these upperclassmen, "I'm not all that into boobs and ovaries, you know what I mean?" George looked at him blankly as they walked—Louis figures—to his office. They made it inside and Louis closed the door behind him, "Have a seat, son," he told him as he took a seat on his own comfy chair.

George sat down and stared at Louis for a long time, he was still trying to know what to say, and Louis understood that so he gave him his time. He didn't think the boy would out himself right away but Louis could see him ease up a bit in the room and the words were on the tip of his tongue. He knows he can trust Louis. 

After a good ten minutes George finally choked out, "I'm gay."

Louis smiled wide, "I'm glad you told me, son."

They talked for a while, George making sure that Louis was to keep all of this a secret and Louis agreed, of course. He told Louis about the day he found out he wasn't attracted to girls, it sounded very similar to Louis' past. He also told him the day he kissed a boy which was in middle school, and that boy was the first crush he's ever had that was genuine and the feelings were mutual between the two of them.

Louis now knew why he was so nervous while talking to the teen. It was literally him when he was younger and he felt like he was talking to a young Louis Tomlinson and that made him very nervous. George went through a lot of bullshit like Louis himself and he knew how much the youngster was suffering, especially at home. Louis didn't bring up the letter or George's mom in general, he wanted to wait for George to trust him and tell him everything himself.

"So I heard you joined the footie team?" Louis asked, watching as George was toying around with a little statue of earth.

He smiled at Louis, "How'd you know?"

Louis shrugged, "I'm the guidance counselor, I know what each student has as their schedule and extracurricular activity."

George nodded slowly and set the globe down on the desk, "Yeah... I pretty much joined it hoping I could find a guy there who like weak, athletic boys." Louis chuckled, he was more than happy to know that George joined the team regardless of the reason why his mother actually wanted him to sign up in the first place. He was happy for the kid, he really was.

"I'm happy for you," Louis told him truthfully, "You know, for actually telling me. It sucks to keep such a thing a secret."

George had a small smile on his face, "I'm happy for me too. I just wish I can tell everyone here and not get judged."

Louis shook his head, "If you ever get shit because of your sexuality here in school, I will single handedly get Mr. Styles to suspend them for days, as much as I dislike him-" Louis stopped himself, realizing he swore to a student and was talking about a fellow co-worker to a student as well, he has no idea how he has not been fired yet.

George chuckled and stood up from his seat, "Don't worry, if you keep whatever I told you a secret then I will keep whatever you just said a secret too," he went to the door and opened it, "Well, I have to go, don't want the teacher to freak out."

"Wait, let me give you a pass back to class," Louis said while taking out a pen and writing a small note on a piece of paper, "I don't want you getting in trouble already."

George smiled and took the paper after Louis finished writing, "Thanks, you're the best." He went to the door again and stopped halfway, "By the way Mr. Tomlinson, that principal of ours is actually pretty cool, he came up to me a few days ago and told me if I ever needed to talk that he'd be there for me... I asked him why and he just said that he felt like it was right and patted my head." He left the room and Louis couldn't help but smirk.

So, Harry Styles did have a heart.

-

Louis was busy the whole day making schedules for students who decided to enter the school late, many were expelled from their other schools. It was only the middle of October and students from other schools were already getting expelled, Louis couldn't blame half of them, actually.

With all the work and checking if every student in the school weren't failing plus talking to students who needed advice... made Louis pretty tired. He didn't go to lunch and didn't bother texting Zayn or Niall telling them he wouldn't be there, so he ate his lunch in his office. After eating some spaghetti that he bought at some Spanish restaurant, because the poor lad can't cook for shit, he laid his head down on his desk and drifted to sleep.

His room was warm, and he had no windows, leaving it to be pretty dim making his office cozy, so who wouldn't fall asleep in there? So he did. He slept and probably drooled all over his phone which kept vibrating with texts from Zayn asking, _can Liam just admit he likes penis already, im stressing out here!_ and,  _where are you?? Harry's asking for you!_ and a text from Niall as well, _bro, Harry's on his way to your office right now._

That's when Louis' door slammed open causing him to slam his own head on his desk as he jumped from the sudden noise. Louis rubbed his eyes and then his forehead and looked up at Harry who had a disappointed look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Harry asked, not bothering to shut the door.

Louis massaged his temples with his fingers, "Erm-I was sleeping?"

Harry crossed his arms in front of him, "First of all, why are you eating in your office, that's a health hazard."

Louis chuckled, Harry couldn't be serious, "You can't be serious? We eat in Zayn's room, it's practically the same thing."

Harry frowned at him, "I- well I'm as serious as can be, babe."

Louis pretend to spit in disgust, "Don't call me babe, and like you just said, it is my office. I'm allowed to do whatever I want, plus I was busy so I had no time to leave."

Harry pointed his finger at him, "Don't do it again, I don't want rats and whatnot in this building," he turned around, going towards the door.

"Too bad we already have one rat at this school and he's pretty rude, actually," Louis retorted, hoping Harry understood the reference he was making about him.

Harry looked back and grinned, "Don't worry Mr Tomlinson, I won't call the exterminator on you yet," and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Louis had no idea why Harry was blatantly rude to him, that's the only reason he keeps attacking back. But for some reason he couldn't ignore the fool, it's like he has to retort just so his day can feel accomplished. It was like an everyday routine with the two and he was somewhat getting used to it even though Harry can get really annoying and bring the angry Louis out in seconds. Louis couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite though because he likes bringing the angry Harry out since it's a good laugh, really.

As Louis yelled, a little too loud because he was just so annoyed, Harry stood outside of the room and smiled triumphantly. Another win for Styles and yes, he was defenitely counting. 

* * *

 

It's been two long months of arguing when it came to Louis and Harry. As much as they fought, Harry still seemed to have the audacity to join them for lunch and Louis really could not take it anymore. Why do all the pretty guys have to be so fucking rude? But today, today was different. Louis had not argued with Harry all day, and when they were enjoying their lunch, Harry walked in and sat right next to Louis, thighs touching and everything. Louis wanted to puke. Harry took out a salad and water and chewed quietly while Niall kept taking Liam and Zayn's food when they weren't looking and started talking about Christmas break.

"I can't wait to actually go home and visit the family," Liam announced, swatting Niall's hand after finally seeing what he was doing. Liam looked up, "What are you going to do for the holidays, Louis?"

Both Louis and Harry's heads went up at the same time causing the other three to look at eachother with eyebrows raised high. Harry's thigh was incredibly close to Louis now as Louis gulped, "I- I'm staying here, I don't associate much with the fam." Of course Zayn and Niall knew this, it was his response every year, but Liam's face was all sad and Harry's- Louis couldn't help but notice it was the same too.

Sympathy. He hated that.

"Well, why not?" Liam asked, getting a little shove from Zayn on the shoulder, "Oh. I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me."

Louis chuckled, "Nah, it's okay, I'll tell you." He took a sip of his juice, "I don't visit anymore ever since my stepfather kicked me out for you know- well, he kicked me out when I came out to him about my sexuality and I haven't visited since." Louis felt Harry's leg tense up. "Then my mum and him split up and I was assuming my mom would try to talk to me, but she hasn't, I still text and call my sisters a few times, but it's not the same. They told me my mum got a new boyfriend again though."

Liam shook his head, "Your mom probably wants to talk to you, you never know."

Louis scoffed, "Yeah right, I wouldn't even want to talk to me, I'm just a fuck up, just like my stepfather once told me."

The room got quiet for a while and Louis couldn't be more honest with his words. It was true. The day that he came out, his stepfather stormed out of the house and Louis was a mess of tears. He couldn't believe it when his mother went outside to comfort her now ex-husband instead of him, but his sisters were there to hug him even though they didn't completely know what was wrong, but that made him feel better.

He looked around to see that Liam dropped the conversation, thankfully, and began talking about how it was supposed to snow a bunch next week. Louis suddenly felt a hand on his knee, making him jump a little, he looked over at the boys who didn't seem to notice and looked over at Harry who had his eyebrows furrowed and his green eyes looked they were shining.

"You aren't a fuck up, Louis," he said loud and clear enough for all of them to hear. His grip tightened and then he let go to clean up his things and stood up, "Hurry up men, classes are about to start." He nodded at Louis and left the room.

"What the fuck was that about?" Zayn asked, picking up his trash and throwing it in the garbage.

Louis scowled, "I do not fucking know."

Sympathy. Louis hated that.

-

Harry's office door swung open and in came an angry Louis, "What the hell were you pulling out there?"

Harry looked up from the pile of papers he was working on, "Hello to you too."

Louis sucked his teeth and closed the door behind him, "Don't try to not talk about what I'm talking about so we can talk about it!"

Harry chuckled, "Okay? What do you want to talk about Mr Tomlinson?"

Louis rolled his eyes and sat down on a chair in the room, "What you did a few minutes ago. You hate me. Why did you all of a sudden try to be nice to me?"

Harry shrugged and leaned back in his chair, "I'm trying to resolve the tension that we have going on, you're the only staff here that I don't get along with and I would like to say that's your fault."

Louis' mouth hung open, "My fault? My fault? I've tried being patient with you but you're just so fucking sarcastic, sir." The name just rolled off his tongue and Louis regretted it right away when Harry's smile appeared.

"Sir? You do respect me. How cute Mr. Tomlinson."

Louis stood up and pointed a finger at him, "See, sarcasam. Goodbye Harry, have a fantastic Christmas with your family you arse," he opened the door and took a step outside.

"Well, I'm not!" Harry yelled.

Louis stopped himself and entered the room again, "You what?"

Harry sighed and shook his hair with his hand, "I'm not going to be spending Christmas with my family, they don't want me there. Now is that what you wanted to hear?"

Louis closed the door, "Harry, I- I didn't know, I'm sorry, it's just that you-" Harry laughed, his eyes looked depressed and Louis felt uncomfortable.

"Please, I don't need your pity, just leave."

"What the fuck, Harry! This is what it is about you, you always push people away with your damn attitude. I'm just trying to be nice."

Harry's shoulders slouched as he buried his face in his hands, "I'm sorry, it's just- this is the third time I'm not spending Christmas out there in Cheshire and- why am I telling you this again?" Louis rolled his eyes when Harry brought his head up, he really thought he was going to see the soft side of the walking idiot, but guess not.

Louis sighed and walked up to Harry's desk and he couldn't believe what he was just about to say, "Maybe because we're somewhat friends... well frenemies like the kids say," he scanned Harry's face, still the same stupid face like always."Listen, I know you'll say no but... let's do something on Christmas Eve, let's go out and have some drinks or something."

Harry smiled, "Are you asking me out on a date Mr Tomlinson, I don't know if that's allowed?"

Louis smiled sarcastically, "Don't. Start. I'm trying to be nice here, so what do you say?"

Harry tapped his finger on his chin and stood up, the huge desk was in between them and Louis still felt too close, "Alright, I'll hang out with you, but no sex on the first date, you cheeky bastard."

Louis blinked hard, "You- I seriously don't like you. Here's my number." Louis told Harry his number, which of course made Harry give a witty remark about how he scored his number that easily causing Louis to walk out the room without saying anything.

While walking back to his office, his phone began to ring and he saw an unknown number, "Hello?"

He heard a sigh of what seemed to be relief and instantly knew it was Harry. "Okay good," Harry breathed out, "I didn't want to find out you gave me a fake number... See you in a few days," and hung up.

Louis bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling at the idiot. But of course it didn't work.

* * *

It was Chritmas Eve, and already nine o'clock in the afternoon and Louis was waiting for Harry to pick him up from his house, he had no idea why so early but it was incredibly dark so it didn't make any difference. Louis declined Harry's decision of picking him up because he seriously did not want Harry to know where he lived, but of course, stubborn Harry didn't listen and was already pulling up at the house where Louis was shivering in a thick jumper on his steps. He got up and jogged over to Harry's black Range Rover, when he sat inside the passenger seat, he sighed with pleasure as the heat of the car relaxed him.

Harry coughed, startling Louis because he seriously forgot he was in the lad's vehicle, "Oh hello, you have a nice car."

Harry chuckled and began driving away, "Thanks, I know."

After they decided on what club to go to, with no arguments surprisingly, the car got very quiet. Harry didn't bother turning the radio on but he was tapping his finger to a beat on his steering wheel. It was awkward, well, to Louis, but he knew the other could have felt the same, or maybe Louis was overreacting like always. This is Louis' first time out with Harry and hopefully it was his last because he hated Harry and he knows Harry hates him too, or maybe Louis' just overreacting... like always. But it was Christmas Eve and he just could not be rude, it would ruin the Christmas spirit and besides, this was an excuse to get drunk. Harry parked a a street away from the bar because he doesn't want any drunk hooligans throwing up on it and probably smashing the windows.

Once Harry turned his car off he looked over at Louis and smiled, "Happy birthday by the way."

Louis' eyes widened, "How'd you know?"

Harry shrugged, "Eleanor has a whole list of every staff's birthday, she told me it was your birthday, last week." Louis doesn't really like telling people it's his birthday because he just doesn't like that kind of attention and he hates the fact that he's getting older.

Harry reached behind his seat and pulled out a box that was wrapped perfectly and had a cheesy bow on top and handed it to Louis who eyed it carefully, "Harry I-"

"No, it's for you. Open it up." Harry told him with a smile that showed his dimples even clearer. Louis sighed and opened up the small box, tearing the wrapper a bit delicately because it was just too perfect. He couldn't keep the confusion he had off his face when he saw the empty picture frame that had the word _Family_ on the bottom. "I know you don't associate with your family and all, so I got you this," he looked nervous and Louis felt like hugging the poor kid, "When you have the right picture there, I hope you'll call them family one day, yeah?"

Louis scanned the picture frame and there was a smile spread across his face, he just couldn't help it. He looked inside the box again and saw a packaged cupcake. Harry took it out the box and smiled at it proudly, "I made this."

Louis' eyes went wide in amusement, "You bake?" Harry nodded dramatically. Louis grabbed the cupcake out of Harry's hand and placed it in the box with the picture frame.

He looked up at Harry and his smile was real and he couldn't help it, "Thank you so much, Harry. I mean it."

Harry let out a strangled sigh and smiled, "Good, I thought you were going to hate it. That would have been embarassing." Louis chuckled and unbuckled his seatbelt he hopped out the tall car, curse his shortness, and began walking ahead of Harry, he can hear the snow crunching behind him after Harry took each step.

"Are you trying not to be seen with me?" Harry suprisingly asked right behind Louis, he can feel Harry's lips on his ear and he wondered how in the world he reached him so quickly.

Louis moved away, "Don't do that. And if you believe that is so then you are wrong. I'm just cold."

They were already in front of the neon-lighted club and walked inside. It was sad really, that there were so many people here instead of spending their Christmas with their family and then Louis realized that he was one of them and made a beeline to the bar because why not? Harry slid next to him on one of the seats and smiled at the male bartender who—Louis thought—was really cute, "Two shots please."

Louis laughed, "Are you trying to break our tension by buying me shots?" Harry didn't say anything, instead he thanked the bartender for the shots and passed one to Louis. Harry rose his glass up and Louis shrugged, "Okay, I'm fine with that," he rose his glass up as well and they both swallowed the burning alcohol at the same time.

It was fun, today was defenitely fun. Louis hasn't had this much fun for the past years on this specific holiday, and it felt good. He was now taking shots after shots and grinding on a group of people who he has no idea what they look like because everything is a blur. But he can defenitely make out Harry in the corner, eyeing him with a shake of his head and a grin. Louis pushed away some guy that was on him and walked up to Harry, it felt like slow motion but Louis knew it was all in his head because he's drunk as fuck.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Louis practically yelled in Harry's ear over the loud music.

Harry winced in pain and rubbed his ear, "I don't dance."

Louis sucked his teeth loudly, "Nonsense," he grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him to the dance floor, "Dance with me?" Harry rolled his eyes and stood there awkwardly as if everyone was judging him but in actuality, half of them were paying attention to their partners and the other half were throwing up their drinks or gulping up more drinks.

It was a beautiful scene.

Louis shook his head at him and turned around, he pressed his ass on Harry's groin, he grabbed Harry's hands and placed them respectively on his hips. "You are obviously going to do nothing, so just hold on to me. Yeah?" Louis didn't wait for Harry's response and began circling his hips to the beat of the music and slid up and down slowly on Harry's body.

While Louis was lost in the music, Harry was lost in the Louis, if that even makes sense. Louis was grinding on him and he makes it seem like he doesn't even work for Harry. Harry couldn't help to notice that this was so wrong, yet the feeling in his stomach and the high of the alcohol made it seem so right.

Louis turns around and rolls his groin with Harry's and fuck it. Harry didn't care anymore. He began rolling his hips into Louis' and Louis had this mischievous smile that was spread across his face that made Harry embarrassingly groan.

Louis paused and looked up at Harry with a surprised face, "Are you getting turned on? Did you just moan?"

Harry backed up and shook his head aggressively, "No, no, no. I did no such thing!" He looked around and thankfully no one was listening. This was happening all too quickly, this shouldn't be happening, Louis' his co-worker.

Louis pouted and stepped forward to speak into Harry's ear, "That's too bad, 'cause I'm really fucking turned on." He went to the corner of a sofa and grabbed his jumper that was hidden behind it and began strutting out the door, "Let's go, Curly!"

Harry looked around the room and smiled a toothless grin at the nickname, but reality struck him and he walked out the club as the cold instantly hit him. It felt good though. He was sweaty and hot and bothered and this cold felt good. He turned the corner to the street that his car was at and saw Louis leaning up against it.

"Press that damn button on your key to let me in, it's cold!" Louis told him, waving his hand around. Harry clicked the button on his keychain and watched as Louis jumped in the car and slammed the door shut. Harry carefully jogged to his car since there was ice all over the sidewalk. He got into his car, turned it on and groaned when the heat touched his legs.

Harry faced Louis who startled him from how close their faces were at, "My bad. Y'know for that sexual act-"

"Please, shut up," Louis stopped him and slammed his lips onto Harry's. Louis' mouth was moving everywhere on his and Harry didn't notice that he was kissing back.

He pulled his head back and breathed heavily on Louis' own mouth, "Louis- we can't do this, you're drunk and besides you are one of my employees."

Louis shrugged and sat back on his seat, he opened his legs as much as he could, which wasn't much because of the damn door and began to palm the front of his pants, "Fine, then just watch me."

Harry couldn't let his eyes break away from Louis' figure because this was happening all too quickly, he watched as Louis carefully unzipped his pants and cupped himself under his boxers and made a hearty groan. Harry gulped and faced forward, he put his car in drive and began driving to Louis' place. _He's drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing,_ were the words that kept repeating in Harry's head. 

Louis rubbed himself slowly and everytime his fingers touched his tip his moans got louder and louder, "Oh, Harry. Can I please touch you?" Each word that came out his mouth was hard to hear because they were interrupted by moans.

But Harry heard, he understood and his dick was twitching.

Louis' hand snaked onto Harry's thigh and he roughly palmed him through his tight jeans causing Harry to hiss. The car came to a halt, Harry turned it off and got out. Louis looked outside and noticed they were in front of his house already. The passenger door swung open and Harry grabbed Louis' arm and pulled him out the vehicle, closed the door and locked his car. He dragged Louis to his front door and pressed him against it, his lips slammed on Louis' and Louis smirked in between the rough kiss. Harry hadn't a clue what he was doing and neither did Louis but the growing boners they both had did the thinking for both of them.

Louis dug in his pockets and took his house keys out, without breaking the kiss, he unlocked it and they walked backwards into his home, Harry kicked the door shut and let go of Louis. He was panting and had a hard-on that was defenitely poking Louis around his lower stomach.

Louis walked away and disappeared into a room, letting Harry scan around quickly, "This place is a mess, did you know that?" Harry pulled his jumper over his head and placed it on a small couch while kicking a few shoes and other shit out of the way.

"I know, thanks. Come on Curly! I expect all your clothes off when you walk in here, then we could be matching," Louis yelled from what Harry was assuming was his room.

Harry hopped on his right foot while taking off his shoe and did the same with the left, he pulled his shirt over his head as well. He tried walking and taking off his jeans at the same time and ended up falling right in front of the door, causing Louis to laugh out loud and causing hiccups to come out as well from his bed.

Harry pouted dramatically and climbed on the bed where Louis was at. "Eager much?" Harry asked as Louis straddled him and kissed his neck and collarbones

"You're the one doing this to me."

"No. No. No. I can't let anyone see that," he pushed Louis' head to his chest so he can continue sucking there instead of his neck. "And really? Is this birthday sex for you?"

Louis shrugged and began sucking on Harry's bottom lip, leaving it red and sore and smiled wide, "I guess so."

The friction of Louis rubbing himself on Harry is making Harry more anxious, settling Louis down on his back and spreading his legs open, "I'm going to fuck you, okay?" Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck for a hard kiss that made Harry practically melt.

Harry has thought of this more than a few times today but he'll think it again... everything was happening way too quickly.

He looked around to see if he could find any lube and noticed Louis never responded and his body also went limp to the bed. "Louis!" Harry shook Louis' leg and shoulders but there was no response, only light snoring.

The man was sleeping. He was knocked out. The alcohol he consumed was over the top and now Harry had an uncomfortable hard-on and his face went completely red from embarrassment.

"You fucking-" he mumbled and stopped himself to stand up off the bed and put on his t-shirt. He went out of the room and picked up and put on his tight briefs and jeans and he wanted to die at the tightness. He put on his socks and shoes and went back to the room and stared at Louis' figure while shaking his head. The pressure on his dick really got him angry and he actually feels really embarrassed that this happened in the first place. Louis works for him for Christ sake.

So he took out his phone and snapped a picture of the passed out Louis in front of him and chuckled because this was for sure some great blackmail. He pulled Louis' sheets over him lazily and left the room. He grabbed his jumper and slung it across his shoulder while stepping out the place and into his cold car.

This was an unsuccessful day and Harry knew he had to finish himself off at home because this hard-on was not going anywhere especially with him staring at the picture on his phone of Louis. Harry smiled and pressed the share button on his screen. He clicked on Louis' name and sent him their very first text and he wasn't upset that it was not the best way to start up a conversation. The picture was sent to Louis and Harry drove away with a smile while reading the text he sent with the picture.

_Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas, you have a pretty dick by the way._

Oh was he going to hear a lot of complaining when he sees Louis again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry doesn't see Louis again until Christmas Break is over and everyone had to be at school again. He knew he was going to be ignored the past few days, but it's a new year and hopefully a better year, and maybe Louis will get over it. He didn't do much for New Years, only counted off on his TV and drank away in his living room. He wasn't sure why he checked his text messages a thousand times hoping Louis would reply, but it made him drink away even more when he never got a response.

After Harry made his morning announcements and celebrating a whole new year to look forward to, he found Louis sitting on his chair in his office. He closed the door behind him then locked it because he knew Louis was going to start yelling nonsense, "You look so small in my chair."

Louis didn't say anything and pulled out his phone, the picture of him naked showed up on the screen, "Did you like, fucking rape me?" He asked, he sounded so scared it made Harry laugh.

"Why would I do that?"

Louis opened his mouth in disbelief, "Maybe because you're crazy and because I was naked when I woke up that day?"

Harry shook his head and sat on the corner of his desk, facing Louis, "I'm actually upset that you think I did that. Rape isn't a joke, love. I swear I didn't do anything."

Louis sighed and rolled his seat back, letting Harry sit in the middle of his desk with his feet slightly dangling, "Then what did happen?"

Harry laughed a little, "You got drunk, danced on me at the club, and then tried having sex with me. Not a big deal."

Louis gasped, his face turned red and Harry smiled wide at that, "We had sex?" He whispered hoping no one hears him and rolled his seat foward again, actually entertained by this story.

Harry shook his head, "By the time we were ready you just like died. You passed out by how drunk you were and I was left with a hard-on that I had to take care of myself when I got home."

Louis squirmed a little because he actually gave his boss a boner and that made him incredibly blush and feel hot all over. It was his boss and it really turned him on that he just wanted to be a rule breaker and actually let something like that happen.

Harry reached behind him and grabbed a familiar box that Louis had no clue he walked in with, "You forgot your present in my car."

Louis took it from his hands and peered inside the box, the frame was still there and so was the cupcake. He still remembers when Harry gave it to him and he still remembers the urge to just kiss Harry and repeatedly tell him _'thank you.'_ Fuck it.

He looked up at Harry after setting the box aside and placed his hands on Harry's thighs. "You know," he began circling his hands on him, "I can get the job done and not leave your hard-on untouched like last time." He sounded so dirty and he felt like laughing at himself for that, he knew his cheeks were red but he couldn't help but feel better when he saw Harry's face turn a shade of red too. He brought one hand and cupped Harry's balls. Fucking pants were so tight he wasn't sure if it was his balls in the first place, but the quiet moan that escaped Harry's mouth made Louis sure that it was.

Harry opened his legs a little and furrowed his eyebrows, "We can't do this Mr. Tomlinson."

Louis smiled at the name and began unbuttoning Harry's jeans, "I know we can't, that's what makes it even better." Harry brought his hips up a bit so Louis can slide both his jeans and boxers down to his ankles.

Harry's eyes were shut when Louis took a hold of his shaft, "Shit."

Louis licked Harry's tip and entire length slowly before taking him all inside his mouth. Harry still had his eyes closed and his hands stayed behind Louis' head, pushing himself deeper making Louis gag a little but none of them seemed to mind.

Harry opened his eyes and noticed Louis' tears, "We can... Just slow down if it hurts."

Louis shook his head and mumbled _no,_ the vibration of the mumbling made Harry moan so Louis did it again while bobbing his head up and down. As much as Louis' throat hurt he couldn't argue about that because Harry tasted good and his mouth felt so hot and Harry looked really hot with his eyebrows scrunched up and his orgasm face was pretty hot too. This whole situation was hot and that made his own dick so hard that he began to palm himself through his pants.

Harry looked down at Louis' bulge and barely made out the word, "Fuck" before pushing Louis away and hopping off the desk. Louis was about to question him but Harry was already working on his belt and ripping his pants off, seriously, two of the belt hoops on his pants ripped, but Louis didn't care at this point because Harry was now straddling him.

Bare skin on skin, sliding on eachother made both of them groan and Harry was thankful that he didn't have huge windows in his office and they were covered up with the shades and thick walls because anybody could have walked in or heard them. Harry licked Louis' neck and brought his lips to his ear, "Let me fuck you, finally."

And that was the first time they have ever kissed sober and it felt good. Harry's lips were soft against Louis' and Harry could feel Louis' barely noticeable beard scratching his chin and cheek. Harry knew how to kiss and Louis knew he can kiss good too because Harry was now biting on Louis' bottom lip.

Louis breathed into Harry's mouth, "Um, do you have anything?" Harry unbuttoned Louis' light blue shirt and tossed it to the side and did the same with his.

He licked Louis' neck, "My doctor said I dont, do you?"

Louis put his hand on Harry's face and pushed him away a bit, "No you idiot. Lube, do you have any lube?" Harry's mouth made the shape of an O and he stood up and grabbed his bag. Louis chuckled at him but was also gawking at Harry's naked frame, so much tattoos and so tan. He had no idea if this man lied to become a principal because he looked nothing like it. Louis wonders how many co-workers Harry has fucked at his old school, he could probably fuck one of the schools commissioners and get away with it because Louis can't help bur admit that Harry Styles is good looking.

Harry pulled out a small bottle of lube and smiled at Louis who didn't even bother asking why he had lube at a high school full of nosey kids. Louis watched with his teeth biting harshly at his bottom lip as Harry began lubing himself up. It was a great sight and his dick was twitching. Harry finally finished and put the bottle down and Louis urgently switched places with him on the seat and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips this time.

Harry looked up at Louis, "Ready?" More than ready, Louis wanted to say, but he didn't want to sound too eager. Louis sat up a bit and grabbed Harry's cock, without answering, Louis sat on it and made a loud groan as it went in easily. Louis smacked Harry's mouth shut with his own to shut him up while Harry began moving his hips. 

"Fuck, thanks for the signal. Didn't even let me open you up," Harry breathed out, he stopped Louis from moving and began thrusting himself, obviously gaining confidence after hearing Louis moan and pant into his neck.

Louis whispered a bunch of things and Harry only heard the words _please_ and _faster_ and that was fine, so he did. There was hair pulling, teeth marks everywhere except the neck because of course they were still at school. And fuck, Louis felt so dirty. Harry quickened his pace, making Louis come all over his and Harry's stomach and after a few more lazy yet right-on-the-spot thrusts, Harry came inside of Louis. He pulled out and Louis collapsed on top of him, they were both panting and sweaty and sticky and it was too early in the morning for this, actually.

Louis raised his head to look at Harry and furrowed his eyebrows, "Right then." He stood up and grabbed a box of tissues, taking out a few for himself and Harry, "Let's clean up." Louis was actually in some kind of daze but mostly shocked because he fucked his boss, well his boss fucked him. But instead of feeling like this was a bad thing, he laughed out loud and continued cleaning his stomach and tossed the tissues in the trash.

Harry looked at him with confusion on his face but Louis continued smiling like an idiot and stifling out a few chuckles while they pulled their clothes back on. "Why are you laughing?" Harry asked, sliding his shoes back on after he put on his pants and tossing Louis' shirt that was near him so Louis can put it on.

Louis shrugged, "I just fucked my boss and I don't really know how to handle this."

Harry shook his head, "You seem to be handling it just fine Mr. Tomlinson." The fact that Harry still had the audacity to call him that after they just fucked made him laugh some more and he really needed to stop laughing because Harry's looking at him like he's some kind of maniac.

"I'm sorry, I just tend to laugh in awkward situations. And this. This is defenitely awkward." Harry walked up to him, making Louis stand stiffly and not have a smile on his face anymore.

Harry's long fingers fixed Louis' sex hair and he had no idea why Harry did the gentle gesture. But he was grateful because he was sure he was going to forget to fix his hair and wander around the school looking like an idiot until Zayn or Niall decide to finally tell him at the end of the day like the assholes they are. Harry smiled at Louis and dropped his arms to the side, "It doesn't have to be awkward, unless you'll continue making it sound like it is."

Louis nodded and fixed the collar on his shirt, "Wait. Continue? Does this mean you want to keep doing this?"

There was a knock on the door and Eleanor's voice came through, "Mr. Styles, theres a student here who decided it would be funny to throw wet toilet paper up on the ceiling in the boy's bathroom, there's a mess." Louis and Harry chuckled softly, they looked around, making sure there wasn't any evidence of their, technically irresponsible, behavior. Louis sighed and opened the door revealing a surprised Eleanor and a boy in front of him who had a mischievous grin. Harry waved off Eleanor and the boy walked in, Louis watched as he sat down on the chair in front of Harry's desk with his arms crossed on his chest.

Harry beamed at the kid, "That's a pretty good prank, Michael. Did you plan that _all_ day?" The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Give me a high-five!" Harry raised his hand up and the kid smiled and just as he was going to slap his hand on Harry's, Harry swatted it away and shook his head, "Are you serious. Why would I high-five you?" The boy nodded and slowly put his hand back down, he should've known his principal was lying and is a sarcastic little shit and that caused Louis to giggle a little. Harry looked up and gave him a look telling him to be serious so Louis coughed and began exiting the room.

"Mr. Tomlinson, wait!" Harry called out and Louis poked his head through the door with a raised eyebrow, "About that meeting we just had, I would love to continue it." Harry's face was serious as he eyed the boy and then at Louis a few times and Louis knew what he was talking about and god, his face was getting warm.

He smiled at Harry and nodded, "That'll be great," and closed the door behind him. He rested his head on the door and was seriously not believing the fact that his boss was asking for more sex.

He looked at the time on his phone and remembered he had a meeting with a student, but before he decided to go to his office, he defenitely went to go wash his hands. As nice as that incident was he felt dirty but he felt like he was floating as well. It was probably just the fact that he hasn't had sex in quite a while. He was sure he had a stupid grin on his face the whole day that Harry Styles seemed to give him once again.

* * *

Just like that. They've been seeing eachother during Louis' break or a few minutes before school ends at least three times a school week. It wasn't always actual sex, usually quick blowjobs or handjobs. As much as they feel guilty for doing all this at school and around students, they just couldn't stop. Louis hated that they still argued, Harry always had something to say about how Louis doesn't know how to do his job and sometimes Louis tries to think that Harry's kidding but he can see that he's not.

Zayn, Niall and Liam don't know about their anonymous activities because Louis didn't have the balls to tell them. He can already picture it in his head. Zayn fainting dramatically into Liam's arms- just because, and Niall shaking his head at Louis telling him that it wasn't fair that he got to hook up with one of the staff but he couldn't hook up with the art teacher whom he's being very sexually attracted to lately because it's "not professional."

Okay, okay, he might have had actually told them today during their lunch break which was the reason why he had their reactions in his head. So as of right now, Zayn was laying his head on Liam's lap causing Liam to jump a bit and then began to awkwardly pet Zayn's head. Poor fucker didn't know how in love Zayn was with him. Poor Zayn wasn't sure if Liam was even gay, in fact.

If anyone noticed their behavior, they would have never guessed their ages ranged around twenty-four to twenty-seven year olds. Louis looked over at Niall who was shaking his head, "That is in no way, in any shape or form actually fair," he pointed a fry at Louis, "You can fuck our boss but it's weird if I try to get with that art teacher... what's her name?" He asked, snapping his fingers and looking towards Liam.

Zayn spoke instead, still on Liam's lap, "Her name is Mary Thompson, you twat."

Liam shook Zayn's shoulder lightly, "Hey, you're speaking. Does this mean you're okay?"

Zayn shuddered and sighed dramatically like the drama queen he is and hugged Liam's body, "No. Hold me." Louis has to tell Zayn one day that he comes on too strong causing his bait to look terrified. Poor Liam.

Niall ate the fry that he must have forgotten he was pointing at Louis with and nodded, "Yeah, Mary. She's a pretty one, right?" He looked around and chuckled, "Sorry, forgot you lot are not on the same train as me."

This was it for Zayn. Louis knew Zayn was trembling in Liam's lap and he was feeling the same too because they were hoping Liam wasn't going to say that he was straight. Thankfully though, Liam laughed and they all joined in too except for Zayn who was probably on cloud nine as of right now. Liam didn't deny the fact that he wasn't gay and Louis' pretty fucking happy for Zayn right now.

Liam was now lightly stroking Zayn's arm and looked up at Louis, "So, you and Harry, eh?" Louis nodded awkwardly, not sure what to say and then the door swung open and in came a eyebrows-furrowed Harry, like always. The three boys stared at Harry, it was a meer coincidence that he would walk into this conversation. Zayn slowly slunk down under the table so Harry wouldn't see him on Liam's lap.

Harry shut the door and chuckled, "Zayn, I see you." Zayn cursed under his breath and went back to his seat at the small table they were all at, next to Liam. Harry sat down next to Louis and as if this wasn't awkward enough, he made it worse with the hand that was on Louis' knee and Louis was holding back his chuckles because this was just so fucking awkward. Harry smiled at him and then looked at the bunch, "What's up, gentlemen?"

Louis still couldn't figure out Harry. He looked nothing like a principal, who should be wearing ties and a suit, he talks proper yet full of sarcasam and Louis just does not know who in the world is, Harry Styles. A proper guys night out should handle this. Louis cleared his throat, "We were just discussing how we should all go out and have a few drinks today, considering it's Friday and everything. Right men?" Liam nodded, Zayn was still in a daze and seemed to be rolling his head instead of nodding and Niall. Who knows what he was doing.

Niall clapped his hands loudly, "It's settled! Dubai night club today, no excuses or you lot are all twats."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not going."

Louis brought his own hand to Harry's thigh and massaged it slowly, "Come on, please."

Harry cursed under his breath and sighed, "Okay, I'll go." Louis mentally gave himself a high-five.

-

Ah, Dubai night club. Where there was a mix of every kind of stereotype you can imagine. Louis likes this place, it's actually very welcoming and he would always come here with Zayn and Niall when they felt a lot of pressure with work. Students think that teachers don't feel stressed so they take advantage of people like Zayn, Niall and even Liam. Louis was lucky, he didn't have to deal with much students but he did have to deal with the ones who struggle at home and struggle at school and it was a challenge. But be really liked helping these students because he has changed some lives, believe it or not. Niall was already at the bar, ordering a few beers for all of them before they could even sit down and settle themselves.

Louis noticed Harry looking around with dull eyes, "C'mon mate, cheer up!" Harry rolled his eyes and followed the others to where Niall was seated.

Niall passed each and one of them a beer, "Here's to a good night out!" He held his beer up and the rest clashed their own together, Harry was at least a few seconds late.

After four beers later, Niall was already on the dance floor with two blondes who were very much enjoying Niall's presence. Liam was dancing with some curly headed chick and he seemed to really enjoy it, unlike Zayn who was moping about it to Louis and Harry.

"He's not gay. I fucking knew it!" Zayn cried, setting his now empty bottle of beer aside and resting his forehead on the table the three of them were at.

Louis patted his back, "Zayn, you don't know that. He could still be wondering what he likes or not?" Louis looked over at Harry with pleading eyes to help him.

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes, he grabbed Zayn's arm, "Let's go make someone jealous." He dragged Zayn to the lighted up floor, just a few feet away from Liam, and Zayn had wide eyes. He looked over at Louis, maybe to ask for permission and Louis rolled his eyes and gave him a thumbs up because Harry and him are not even together. Zayn nodded and put his arms around Harry's neck, Harry smiled at him and squeezed his hands on Zayn's hips.

He began rolling his hips on Zayn's and the other did the same. Louis' mouth hung open because Harry was a fucking liar. He can dance. He watched as Zayn twirled around and began rubbing his ass on Harry while Harry perfectly joined in on Zayn's rhythm. It was hot, Louis can admit and Liam could think so too because his attention wasn't on the curly headed chick anymore. Harry backed up a bit with Zayn still grinding against him until Liam was literally behind them. On purpose, of course, Harry bumped into Liam and proceeded dancing on Zayn who was blushing immensely and walked away again, just a few feet away from Liam, who was watching.

Liam stopped, turned the girl around, hugged her because that's just how friendly Liam is, and walked away leaving the girl confused. She pouted for a few drunk seconds later and roamed around, finding another person to dance with. Liam tapped Harry on the shoulder and the other two stopped dancing, not even holding back their smirks. Louis couldn't hear but just by watching Liam nervously point a finger at Zayn and Zayn nodding, he knew he was defenitely going to dance with him. Harry patted both of their backs and headed towards Louis, both of them laughing and giving eachother high-fives.

"That was brilliant!" Louis told him, making Harry smile like an idiot.

"I know, I'm awesome." Harry looked over to the door, "Hey, want to go take a walk? I'm suffocating in here." Louis nodded and hopped off his chair and took a look at Zayn and Liam who were all over eachother and he was smiling so hard for his best mate. He knew how much of a crush Zayn has on Liam considering the fact that he calls him a few times a week asking if Liam will ever like him back. It was cute. Louis looked around one more time before leaving and spotted Niall telling a drunken story to a group of men and women who were laughing like maniacs at him. Niall's stories usually don't make sense, but when he's drunk it just sounds funny so the normal thing to do is laugh with him.

It was cold outside when they stepped out the club and Louis could see his breath in the cold air, he regrets wearing a thin jumper. It was nearly two in the morning by now, so the only thing keeping anything illuminated were the street lamps on the sidewalks and the various neon signs on the nightclubs around them. Louis sighed, "So, how are you liking this school?"

Harry chuckled, "The students aren't annoying, the staff is pretty cool and I'm getting free sex almost everyday. I think I like this place, better than being at home."

Louis chuckled and punched him in the arm playfully at the sex part, "Rude. And you don't like it over there? Why?"

Harry shrugged and kicked a rock that had snow on it from an hour ago that hasn't melted yet, "No freedom."

Louis can relate. One of the reasons why he left his family, actually. They didn't accept him, and even if they finally did, they still haven't called him to ask how he was. There were no excuses, he still had the same cellphone number for years. No texts from his sisters either—who were all old enough to have phones by now. He always wonders if they're alright, like he should call them someday. But he never has the guts to do so anymore.

Louis doesn't want to push Harry on the topic of his family because he barely likes talking about his either. They do talk though, not as much as Louis would like but it was enough to know about Harry. His boss was two years younger than him and that made Louis laugh when he found out because Harry's tough persona covers up the fact that he's pretty young. Harry likes football as much as Louis and they have already started making plans to beat eachother in a match.

Harry smiled wide at Louis, "Is that a date now?" All Louis could do was roll his eyes at him because no, they are never going to go on a date. It's getting colder and colder and Louis was now shivering, he didn't notice that he was wrapping his arms around his upper body, trying to warm himself up.

Harry chuckled, "You cold?" Louis shook his head but his quivering lips didn't let Harry believe his lie. Louis watched as Harry took off his coat and placed it on Louis' shoulders.

Louis shook his head quickly, "No, no, no," he tugged on the coat but didn't pull it off because the warmth was too good, "You're going to freeze without this."

Harry fixed the coat on Louis and shrugged, "I'm not cold, plus I'm wearing a jumper that's pretty warm." He pinched at the clothing and smiled. Louis gave in and told him a soft _'thank you'_ as they continued walking around the block.

The silence wasn't awkward, thankfully because there was always something around them that they could point out. Like these two buff guys fighting outside of one of the clubs because one of them didn't pay for a drink or even if it was something peaceful, like two couples who were walking hand-in-hand and Louis cooed at how adorable it was. But as they continued walking, Louis' face fell flat at the idea why Harry wanted a walk. It was obvious because they were walking around the block once again without him noticing.

Louis looked up at Harry who had his eyes closed for a few seconds, "Harry, were you planning to take me to the back of an alley and make me suck you off or something?" Louis didn't mean for his voice to sound hurt.

Harry raised his eyebrows in what looked like shock and shook his head, "I wasn't, actually. Why would you think that?"

Louis shrugged and felt his face warm up in embarassment, "I don't know," he looked ahead of him now and sighed, "This was kind of peaceful and I wasn't planning on doing anything, unless you want to."

Harry smiled softly and put his arm around Louis' shoulder causing Louis to meet his eyes, "I was thinking the same thing, love. No, we don't have to do anything." Louis smiled and brought his arm around Harry's waist causing him to become much warmer.

Louis drank a bit in the club, he knows he wouldn't be doing this if he was completely sober but he didn't care right now. They walked back to the club and sat down on the table that they were in just a while ago.

Louis shrugged off Harry's coat and passed it to him, "Thank you, again."

Harry shook his head, "We're going to go out there again when we leave so just put it behind your chair. It's okay, Louis."

Before Louis can protest, Niall came out of nowhere with a beer in his hand and a wasted girl in the other, "Hey! Where'd you guys go?" His words slurred and Louis and Harry couldn't help but laugh a little.

"We just went outside because it was getting crowded and it still is in here," Louis stated, looking around the crowded area and raising an eyebrow after, "Where's Zayn and Liam?"

"Right here!" All three of them, including the giggling girl who Niall was holding looked under the table where Zayn's voice came from. Liam's arm was around Zayn's waist and Zayn had his hand under Liam's shirt, they both had ridiculous hair. Zayn was smirking while Liam was detaching himself from him, his face was flushed from embarassment as the others chuckled.

They slid out the table and Liam patted Louis' back, "Nothing happened if you're all wondering." Louis and Harry turned to Zayn who had a small frown.

Niall rubbed Zayn's back with a hiccup, "We should all head home then?" They all murmured responses and Niall dragged the girl to the dance floor for one last grind until the taxi Louis was already calling up got here. Louis put on Harry's coat with a bit of hesitance as they all walked out the place and to the bigger taxi that was parked in the front.

Zayn and Liam slipped inside the front seats, Louis could feel the tension, Harry slid in the back and so did Louis while Niall, for some reason, knew the driver and sat in the passenger seat hollering his hellos at him and already telling a story. The only thing that didn't cause any silence was Niall's murmured chatter and the radio that Niall turned on that played music at a low level.

The first route was to Niall's house which was pretty close, he forgot to give Louis some of the money to pay this ride as he jumped out the taxi, but Louis will scold him for that later. They were headed towards Zayn's home, and Louis and Harry couldn't help but listen to the other two's conversation.

"You are so fucking hot and I hate you for that," Zayn told Liam who was almost as close to being drunk as Niall. Liam let out a giggle and they locked eyes together. Louis jumped when he saw their lips crash and Zayn was now sitting on Liam's lap while they did a very heated snogging session.

Harry nudged Louis' arm with his elbow, "Do they not know we're here?" He whispered, trying to hold in his laughter. Louis cocked his head a little to the side and watched as Zayn began straddling Liam's lap causing him to moan.

Louis shrugged and looked up at Harry, "I don't think they really care to be honest." The driver kept looking in the rearview mirror at the two boys practically having sex and shook his head, not because it was disgusting because Louis can admit that this scene was not disgusting, but probably because this happened to him a lot. Louis couldn't help but give him a look of sympathy and laughed after when the man nodded at him.

Louis looked up at Harry and smirked, "I have no idea why I find this turning me on." Liam was now leaving bite marks all over Zayn's neck and pushing him back so they were lying on the seat and somewhat out of the other's view.

Harry smirked back at Louis, "I can't believe I'm watching two of my staff get so graphic."

Louis scoffed, "Says the guy whose fucking one of them."

Harry pulled a smug smile and nodded, "Touché." Zayn's moan came out a bit louder this time and the driver cranked the music louder and Harry began to speak, "I'm sorry you're turned on because I'm pretty sure you'd like me to do something about that."

Louis bit his bottom lip and felt the tip of his ears warm up, "I can take care of myself," he didn't notice that sounded fucking sexual but he liked the way Harry's hips squirmed beside him.

Harry smiled crookedly, "Oh really? Is your hand better than mine?" Before Louis could give a witty response, the taxi made a stop and Liam and Zayn sat straight up, patting down their shirts and pants.

Liam pretty much forgot where they were and shrugged, "Fuck it, lead me to your bed. Please."

Zayn growled at him and slammed the door open, he let Liam out first and looked back at Louis, "I'll text you the details." He waved at Harry and closed the door behind him.

"Please don't!" Louis yelled even though he knew Zayn couldn't hear him, "And you forgot to give me money you twat!" The taxi went forward and Harry told the driver his place was next. Louis groaned and tossed his head back on the cushioned seat, "It's going to be so awkward on Monday, I can see the regret in Liam's eyes when he wakes up later and the hurt in Zayn's."

Harry sucked his teeth and Louis could feel his curls on his chin as he pressed soft kisses on Louis' neck, "It's okay, they'll be fine." Louis tilted his head a bit more so that Harry could continue leaving kisses that soon turned into bite marks. He didn't try pulling him away, he was vulnerable. The drinking and Zayn and Liam almost fucking right in front of him made him very vulnerable. He knew that they said they weren't going to do anything tonight but that practically failed.

Harry placed his hand on Louis' inner thigh and massaged it slowly causing Louis to groan quietly and arch his back a little. Louis felt Harry smiling into his neck so he began to blush, he hates how easily he gets turned on, especially by Harry. Harry palmed Louis' bulge and began to suck on Louis' collarbones. Louis opened his his eyes to see that the driver was shaking his head again and looked down to see Harry smiling at him.

"What?" Louis breathed and sighed loudly when Harry stopped touching him.

Harry kissed him once and sat down beside him, "My flat's right there," he pointed towards a nice building and the taxi stopped.

Louis nodded slowly, "Right. I'll see you on Monday?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow and looked down at Louis' visible hard-on, "What about your tight problem right now?"

Louis looked down and his face immediately got hot, he shook his head, "I can handle it myself."

Harry looked at Louis and licked his bottom lip, "Alright. I'll be going then." He rose himself off the seat and Louis couldn't help but watch the ass that passed by him and out the door.

Harry pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and Louis shook his head, "Harry-"

Harry held his hand up and gave the driver the amount of money needed, he looked at Louis and smiled, "I'll see you on Monday, Mr Tomlinson." He closed the car door and walked away as soon as the driver drove away.

Louis didn't notice he was palming himself over his pants and was grateful when the ride to his flat was quick. He told the man he was sorry and ran inside and to his place. Once he got in, he noticed he still had Harry's coat and pouted, Harry must've known he was still wearing it. Harry's a cheeky bastard. And Louis couldn't help but smile and regret not staying with him. He looked down at his pants, pulled out his phone and texted Harry.

_you are right i dont think i can handle myself on my own ;) x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter and its all done amigos


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading all of this, it was fun writing.

Louis was dragging Harry into his office because it's pretty recommended that the principal is here for a parent meeting and not just the guidance counselor himself. Louis had arranged a meeting with George Alvarez and his mother, he needs her to know that George is miserable at home and he hates seeing him so upset at school. George has talked to Louis a few times, and he's really amazed at how imperturbable George can be about his mother. But Louis knows it 's all an act, he knows George is upset and it's making Louis upset. He cares about his students, he really does.

He loves when his students can trust him and he loves when he can trust his students. Louis asked if it was alright for Harry to tag along because in no way would he want George to be uncomfortable with someone else in the room, but he said it was alright and Louis felt a bit relieved. Harry was actually good at things like this, good with making parents actually rethink everything they've been saying that was wrong and Louis' grateful for that. But he can never tell Harry that.

"So they're out there waiting in the main foyer, please stay here so I can get them" Louis told Harry, setting him down next to a seat behind Louis' desk and next to his own chair.

Harry gave him a goofy smiled and puckered his lips, "Can I get a kiss?" They've been doing that for a while now, randomly giving eachother a few kisses after leaving a room or leaving eachother and it makes Louis' stomach flutter and he hates it, he thinks. All they have been doing is having friendly office sex, he shouldn't have this warm feeling in his stomach everytime Harry would kiss him or hold hands for just a few seconds or fix his hair everytime Louis would forget.

But he didn't complain and he went with it, because he liked the warm feeling in his guts that Harry gives him. But he could never tell Harry that.

Louis rolls his eyes and goes down to give Harry a quick kiss but Harry brought his hands to cup Louis' cheeks and furthered the kiss and well, fuck. Louis finally pulled back and pouted, "Fuck You."

Harry smiled as Louis walked out to get George and his mother, Jane, and he was still smiling when they all walked in. He stood up and shook his hand with Jane, let Louis sit down in his own seat and sat down again, knees bumping into Louis'.

Louis smiled at the two in front of him, "Hello, are you wondering why I kind of planned this meeting with you and your son?"

Jane shrugged, "I'm assuming I know, yes."

George looked over at her, "So you know that you're being an asshole to me because im gay?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're not gay George, you're just confused."

Louis spoke, "Why do you say that? I think it's pretty clear he's attracted to the same sex."

She began biting her nails and Louis knew she was this nervous because her eyes were beginning to get watery already, "He's confused because it's just not right, being gay isn't right and he's too young to know what's wrong and what's right."

Louis felt Harry get tense beside him and he put a comforting hand on his knee letting Harry talk, "I'm sorry, but George was not born a heterosexual, he and everyone else can decide if they're gay or not at any age or time. If anything, you aren't right ma'am and George is."

She uncrossed her legs and studied Harry, "How are you going to tell me what's wrong and what's right about my son. I'm his mother and I know what's best for him."

George groaned, "Mom! You don't know what's right for me because you don't even know me."

She looked over at him, hurt written all over her face, "What do you mean I don't know you, you're my son!" George looked over at Louis and Louis smiled softly at him and nodded so the boy can continue.

George pointed at Louis, "He's not even family and he knows more about me more than you because he actually listens and cares," he dropped his hand on his lap, "And it's really frustrating when you won't listen and you make me seem like a disappointment."

She brushed her hand through her hair and sighed, "What about your classmates, and everyone else?"

George smiled softly, "They don't even care, some would give me shit but I'm in the football team, y'know? I have a whole bunch of my teammates actually protecting me so it sucks that they can support me and you can't."

Jane crossed her legs again and looked over at Louis who began to speak, "Besides, if George does have any problems, Mr Styles over here can solve that and give them a few days of suspension because that is indeed bullying and we wont have any of that here in school."

She sighed and looked at her son carefully, "Okay," she said, "Okay, I'll listen to you from now on." She pulled George into a hug and Louis watched as Harry smiled brightly. Louis shook Jane's hand and patted George's back as they walked out, there was only a few minutes left of school so George was signed out.

Harry sighed loudly and dragged Louis to sit on his lap, in which Louis didn't manage to argue with, they never argue anymore. "That seemed to work out well, yeah?" Harry asked, nuzzling his face in Louis' neck.

Louis shook his head, "She's lying, I could smell the lie on her."

Harry pulled back and looked at Louis questioningly, "What? How can you tell?"

Louis scratched his arm and looked at Harry, "Because my mum said the same thing to me."  

-

Louis decided to invite Harry to his flat because he was hungry for homemade food and tired of takeout and Harry was the only one who knew how to cook. Sometimes, at work, Harry would bring Louis some of the food he'd cook the other night for him and Louis to share and Louis was grateful. He liked this. He liked not fighting with his boss and not constantly having sex anymore, he loved the sex, don't get him wrong, but he actually liked talking to Harry and he actually liked listening to Harry too. But he could never tell Harry that.

They were now stuffed with two slices of lasagnas and sitting on the couch, watching some SyFy movie that Louis has no idea what the plot is about but he liked how Harry was so into it. "How in the world is a sharknado even possible?" Louis asked as he scooted closer to Harry who put an arm around his shoulders.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, but it's pretty awesome how there's a bunch of sharks formed into a tornado and destroying everything. What if that happened in real life?"

Louis rolled his eyes but he couldn't help the small smile on his face, "You're an idiot."

Harry smiled and nudged Louis with his knee, "Whatever, you love me. You know you do."

He did. In fact.

"Somewhat. You haven't pissed me off lately so you're warming up to me, Styles."

Harry nodded and kept that huge smile on his face, "You are too, to tell you the truth." He ducked his head down as soon as Louis looked up at him and kissed him softly.

They've kissed like this before but today, it was much softer, not rushed or demanding, it felt good. Louis sat on Harry's lap, straddling him, and brought his arms around Harry's neck as they continued kissing. Harry's hand was on Louis' back, under his shirt, leaving small traces with his fingertips causing Louis to giggle. Harry stopped and then did the same thing with his fingers but much quicker.

Louis pulled back with his hands on Harry's chest, "Please dont. I'm very ticklish."

Harry smiled in what seem to be very fondly, "A grown man that's ticklish. Cute."

Louis pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Shut up."

"Make me."

Louis shrugged and kissed Harry again and ended with a tug on Harry's bottom lip with his teeth. Louis pulled back and watched as Harry's eyes fluttered open and brought his hand up to his mouth and pretended to zip his lips and throw away an imaginary key.

Louis chuckled, "You look better when you aren't talking." He chuckled again when he saw the dramatic look Harry's face and kissed him quickly. "But I like your voice, don't get me wrong. It's sexy and deep."

Harry pointed at his lips and Louis rolled his eyes. He searched for the imaginary key on the couch and unlocked Harry's lips who smiled widely. "You're turning me on," Harry told him, grabbing Louis' arms softly and laying him down on the couch as he hovered over him. "You're always turning me on, Lou."

Louis scoffed but smiled, "And that's why I like it better when you don't talk."

Harry shook his head and ducked his head down to leave a trail of kisses on Louis' neck and collarbones, sucking softly there, enough to leave a mark. Just as he was about to pull off Louis' shirt, there was a rapid knock on the door. Harry groaned and got off of Louis, "Who'd you invite?"

Louis shrugged and stood up, "No one, Niall's at home and Zayn is actually with Liam right now. They're going strong." There was another quick knock on the door, sounded urgent.

They raised their eyebrows and Louis padded to his door and opened it. "Hi, Mr Tomlinson." Louis' breath hitched when he noticed George in front of him and rushed him inside his flat.

Louis studied his face, the boy looked horrible, his eye was blue, his hair was ruffled and his shirt had a rip on his sleeve while his lip had a cut and was slightly bleeding. "Wha- jesus, George. What happened?" Harry walked in once Louis finished checking if he had anymore bruises. George turned around and stiffened at Harry's presence.

Louis put his hand on George's shoulder, "It's okay. He's not going to say anything. Just please, tell me what happened?"

George sighed deeply, "My mom. She- she drank for the first time in forever and she hit me and blamed everything on me for being fucking gay and I'm scared Mr Tomlinson and I know I shouldn't have came here but your address is on your card and I trust you," his shoulders began trembling and he let out a few sobs. "My mom's probably out there looking for me and I'm fucking terrified. Sorry I'm swearing so much."

Louis pulled him in for a hug as the boy continued sobbing and looked up at Harry who was biting his nails and looking back at Louis. "Harry, call the police."

He watched as Harry nodded quickly and dialed the emergency number, worry in both his and Louis' faces. 

* * *

It's been a week since the incident with George and his mother and Louis was still a bit shook. He hadn't been able to talk to any of the boys since, he just needed a little break from everything. But after finding out that Jane went to jail and George stayed with his father who was very accepting of him, Louis can finally breath.

So now he was getting ready to go out with Harry because a loud alarm on his phone told him that it was Harry's birthday and guilt crept up on him because he's ignored him at school and via text message and through phone calls. Before Louis drove to Harry's home so they can head out to some restaurant that Louis recommended, he got Harry a gift. And he seriously hoped Harry liked it.

Louis waited outside of Harry's door in his car and honked his horn and sent him a quick message saying he was outside. After three minutes, Harry came sprinting out his door and into Louis' car with a sigh of relief to get away from the cold air outside.

Harry turned to face Louis and he pouted, "I missed you, asshole."

Louis pouted too but then smiled softly, "I'm sorry, I had to clear my head after all of that happened. But I'm here now," he tilted his head, "Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry smiled wide and kissed Louis on the lips who accepted it gradually, "Thank you. Glad you're here." Louis nodded and drove away to the restaurant.

The place was amazing and Louis couldn't stop smiling after Harry kept complimenting Louis' taste and how he even reserved a seat for them. After they sat down and ordered their drinks, Louis grabbed the birthday bag that Harry kept eyeing from the floor and passed it to Harry, "Happy birthday, again."

Harry shook his head, "You didn't have to get me anything," but he still grabbed it anyways, eyes bright.

Louis shrugged, "You got me something on my birthday and I rudely fell asleep."

Harry chuckled, "That sure was a great day." He put his hand inside the bag and took out the gift, a smile so wide crept on his face that made Louis' heart do some crazy things. Harry opened up the small box and took out the necklace that was in it. It was a paper plane necklace that Louis has seen Harry eye for a long time when they went out one time to the shops.

Harry looked up at Louis and frowned, "I got you a cupcake and a picture frame and you bought me a necklace?" He looked down at the shiny silver in his hands, "This is perfect. I'm an idiot, I should've gotten you something better."

Louis stood up and went behind Harry and took a hold of the necklace, "You're not an idiot, Haz." Harry smiled at the nickname he's been accustomed to as Louis continued to speak, "That cupcake tasted amazing and you should bake for me more often." He placed the cold necklace around Harry and smiled, "And that picture frame will have good use, don't you worry." He went back around and sat down in his seat and looked at Harry who was staring at him, "What?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing. Just- thank you, I love this." 

-

"Jesus fuck, Lou," Harry breathed, pushing Louis away from him, softly with a small laugh. "You just- we already got off. You planning to do it to me again? We already got our briefs on again and everything." Louis blushed and got off of Harry to sit up away from him and stare down at his hands.

Harry smiled softly and grabbed Louis' hand, "Hey," he pulled Louis forward and placed him on his lap so they can face eachother, "What's wrong?" Louis wrapped his legs behind Harry's back, placed his head on Harry's shoulder and sighed. This wasn't new. They would do this everytime they needed to talk or just relax and Louis really liked it. He liked all of this.

Louis shook his head, "I don't know. I'm sorry."

Harry hugged Louis tight and kissed his bare shoulder, "You can tell me." He rubbed his back with his hands, "I wanna know what's wrong."

Louis sighed again, relaxing in Harry's arms, "I- this is stupid but... I want to like know-" he took a deep breath, "I want to know what this is- like what the hell are we doing? Are we even together?" He backed away from Harry's arms when he heard him chuckle. He didn't expect Harry to laugh, he knew he shouldn't have said anything.

Harry pulled Louis back into a tigher hug and sighed, "I thought we were already together, Lou."

Louis blushed and smiled like a little kid, "Good. I want this."

Harry brought Louis' head up with his his fingers on Louis' chin and smiled, "I want this too. I want you."

They were both smiling once their lips pressed together for a long kiss while Louis traced the necklace on Harry's chest.

* * *

Harry and Louis both said they love eachother a week later in front of the others.

Niall began to wolf-whistle and clap his hands and shouting "I knew it!" Liam was smiling wide and agreeing with Niall on how good they looked with eachother.

As for Zayn, he pulled Louis aside when they all left the room after their lunch break and hugged Louis tight, "I'm so happy for you."

Louis hugged him back and smiled, "Thank you. I'm happy too, he makes me happy."

Zayn ended the hug and wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulder and nodded, "I hope so, or I'll kill him."

Louis laughed, "You'll get fired, of course."

Zayn eyed him and eventually smiled again, "I know. But seriously, it's good to see you be with someone that loves you back. You're my bestfriend, mate and I love you. And I wanna see you be happy all the time especially with him." They stopped in front of Louis' office and Louis couldn't help but hug Zayn again in which the students didn't mind as they passed by because this was normal behavior with the staff in the school.

"Thank you, I love you too," he mumbled in Zayn's chest and pulled away. "Before the bell rings, how's life with Mr Payne?" Louis whispered so anyone walking by wouldn't hear while wiggling his eyebrows with a smile.

Zayn blushed and shrugged, "Well, s'good. We kind of met up at my place and we snogged for a while and made plans, I think we're together. I hope so. He kept saying 'we' in all of his plans."

Louis nodded, "Sounds like he's already thinking about the future with you, babe. He's a keeper."

"Yeah, he is." Zayn breathed out and smiled softly.

It was like he was a kid again, Louis loved seeing him like this. They exchanged goodbyes and headed inside their respective rooms with blushes and smiles on their faces.

Louis has noticed that he's never smiled so much in his life and he couldn't help but thank Harry for that.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, can you please take a picture of all of us? It'd only take a second." The man nodded with a small smile and took a hold of Louis' camera.

Louis jogged back to Harry, who opened up his arm to place Louis next to him. Niall was holding his thumbs up right next to Louis and smiling at the camera. Zayn and Liam were hugging tight, next to Harry and smiling happily at the camera.

"Ready?" Louis nodded and looked up at Harry who was smiling back at him. "Okay. one, two..."

Harry placed a kiss on Louis' lips, both their eyes closing and both of their cheeks blushing.

"And three. beautiful, guys." Louis jogged to the man and gave his thanks and walked back to his friends and boyfriend.

They exited the huge park that was full of rides for the weekend that the city tends to arrange when the season gets hot. Louis pressed the button on his camera to reveal the picture and smiled fondly, "You're such a romantic sap."

Harry chuckled and looked down at the photo, "It looks cute." Louis agreed. It did. They all looked happy, happier than ever.

Louis held up the camera in front of him and tilted his head to take a better look of the photo, "I think I'm going to put this in that frame you gave me."

Harry squeezed him tighter around the shoulder and kissed the top of his head, "You sure?"

Louis looked around at Zayn and Liam who were positively flirting and looked over at Niall who was smiling fondly at the two couples around him and gave a wink to Louis before continuing eating his cotton candy. These people were defenitely a part of his life and he absolutely loved them. He wouldn't trade them for anything or anyone.

Louis looked up at Harry, his boyfriend and nodded, "Yeah, I'm positive."

-

Harry took him to get the photo published at their nearest pharmacy the next day and drove back to Louis' flat.

Louis took a hold of the empty frame that was on his table near his couch and placed the photo in it. Harry wrapped his arms behind Louis' waist and watched as Louis traced the word _family_ on the frame with his thumb.

Louis looked up at Harry and smiled, "I love you."

Harry tilted his head down and to the side to give Louis a quick kiss, "I love you too."

Louis' stomach managed to flutter once again at the words that were so easy to come out of Harry's mouth.

God, he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments, that would make my day :)


End file.
